1943, December
by detectiveram
Summary: The night was in full swing when he entered the club. Cheers of joy, laughter echoed from every corner. He saw a few men from his unit gathered together, drinking their cares away. Historical au.
1. Chapter 1

Guys, I don't even know what this is... I was supposed to be writing a research paper about memory and time in relation to wwll and it somehow ended up with me trying to write an historical au. I've never done anything like this before. Mainly, I have no freaking clue what the heck I was doing. I tried...

* * *

1943, December

The night was in full swing when he entered the club. Cheers of joy, laughter echoed from every corner. He saw a few men from his unit gathered together, drinking their cares away. He gave a half-hearted wave to his bunkmate, Conner Kent, who was looking as grim as usual.

"West!" The familiar voice finally cut through the noise.

"Grayson!" He called back, a genuine smile finally appearing on his face.

"Finally West. Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss my last free night now, would I?" He followed his friend back to a booth he had secured for the evening.

"Zatanna, you angel! Dick didn't tell me you were here too." He exclaimed when he got closer. The raven-haired beauty stood up to great him with a hug.

"Wally. Good to see you too." She laughed off his flirtatious remarks.

"Alright. Alright. Sit down and hands off my girlfriend." Dick patted Wally's shoulder.

"Okay. No more hugs from Zatanna." He let her go, allowing him to retake her seat. Dick took his place next to her, with Wally sitting across from him.

"What are we drinking tonight?" He asked, grinning again.

"I was thinking…bourbon. Doubt you'll be getting that much over there."

"Alright, but I hope you're paying." Dick laughed.

"Just tonight, bud." He called out to the waitress, ordering their first rounds.

"Oh, I just remembered to tell you, Wally. I invited one of my friends to join us tonight." Zatanna spoke up after the waitress left.

"I hope she's pretty." He jokingly said, leaning back to relax.

"Oh, is it Artemis?" Dick asked his voice full of mischief.

"Yes, Dick. It is Artemis. Artemis Crock. She's a nurse at the base hospital."

"And she is very, very pretty." Dick snuck in, earning a light slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend. Wally snickered.

"Then I can't wait to meet her." He said, snagging a handful of nuts from the center of the table.

"Wally. Still always eating, huh?"

"You know me, Zee." The group didn't have to wait long for Artemis to finally arrive.

"Zatanna!" She cried out.

Wally automatically stood when Zatanna did, allowing him now to see the new arrival. The first word that came to his mind was beautiful. It was truly a fitting description. She was of an average height with a slim build. Her skin was a light olive and her uniform hugged her curves. Her hair was so blonde, real blonde, and long, almost cascading down her back. Her eyes were a piercing, yet soft, gray-blue. He barely contained his usual whistle.

"Artemis, you remember Richard."

"Nice to see you again, Artemis." He added with a half-wave.

"And this is Wallace West."

"Please. Call me Wally, Miss." He said, taking her hand. She pulled it away, laughing at him.

"Oh that's rich. Those moves must work on all the ladies." He frowned, slightly, allowing her time to sit in the empty seat next to him. They all settled in, after Dick ordered a drink for their new arrival.

"So, Miss Crock." Wally tried to start up again, undeterred by her laughter.

"How long have you been a nurse?"

"Probably longer than you've been a solider." She quipped. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't understand why in the two minutes he had known her she seemed to be fighting his every word. Dick grinned at him, while he glared back.

"Oh, Artemis went to nursing school right after high school. It's been, oh gosh, four years already?" Zatanna answered Wally.

"Can't believe it either Zee. Seems like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah. You and me against the world. And Cameron, of course." Wally noticed her stiffen at that name.

"Who's Cameron?" He decided to ask just to get a reaction from her instead.

"He's a guy. I used to date him in high school. No big deal." She shrugged off.

"No big deal? I thought you two were going to get married!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, things happen. Like a war…or you learn something about said boy's family and your own."

"What…"

"Let's not talk about it." She cut off.

"Well then…" Dick started up, trying to bring back a merrier mood.

"I would like to toast to my best friend who ships off tomorrow!" He exclaimed, lifting his glass.

"Thank you Grayson." He responded, lifting his glass along with the girls.

"To good health then!" Zatanna started.

"To safety!" Dick added.

"To an end to this blasted war." Artemis finished. Glasses clicked, they drank.

"I didn't know you were leaving tomorrow. Should I not have come?" Artemis said afterwards.

"Don't be silly." Zatanna brushed off her concerns.

"No big deal. I enjoy new company. Anyways, I'm supposed to join the men in Pacific. Wish I could tell you more, but…" Wally answered, noticing her biting lip.

"I understand. But that's…"

"Dangerous?" He answered, wagging his eyebrows.

"I know. That's what men are good for. And that's what war is."

"It's also about sacrifice. Ever think about that?"

"You always so grim?"

"I'm realistic. I've seen the results of war. Good, young men losing their lives, limbs, and senses. Not just from fighting, but from infection and illness. War isn't so noble or manly." She ranted, staring intently at her drink in hand. Wally stared at her in anger now.

"Do you enjoy belittling our men and country?"

"Alright. I don't think this is going so…"

"No, no Dick. Let her talk."

"I'm speaking the truth! Do you honestly think all these men are going out fighting for your apparent ideals? No! Maybe you are one, but most of these guys don't understand why they have to lose so much when everyone here can just live their lives."

"They're fighting for their country!"

"They're fighting so they can come home! And a lot of them don't make it back in one piece."

"Alright, I seriously think…"

"Shut up, Dick!" They both shouted at him. Dick just looked at Zatanna and shrugged.

"I knew it. They're perfect for each other." Zatanna looked slightly amused.

"Why do you even care?" Wally started up again, drawn in by her head-strong personality.

"I see the results. I told you that."

"So, what? I have to be a solider. You don't have to be a nurse. You could…"

"No. I'm staying because they need someone in this conflict that speaks their mind. I never lie to them about their situations. I let them tell me what happened to them out there. How they watched their friends be blown up… How cold the nights were… The destruction… I'm not just some pretty thing to look at!"

"I don't see you going out there!"

"Well, I have you moron! They sent me back…"

"Okay, enough is enough. This is really not the place to be having this argument." Dick spoke up again.

"Yes, let's talk about something else… How's your sister, Artemis?"

"Wrong topic. Ask Wally how his family is." Wally sighed.

"I'm an only child. I don't have any cousins either. My aunt and uncle need to get a move on. But, yeah…we're all fine." Wally snickered at the memories.

"How's Bruce then?" Wally asked his friend.

"Same old. Same old. Wow. We're an interesting bunch." Dick added.

Somehow Dick managed to bring the conversation back to happier tones and the night drew on. He regaled them with accounts from his childhood in the circus. Zatanna told stories of her dad's magic acts he performed on the side. The topics went all over the place to whatever came to mind.

Wally kept finding himself enthralled by Artemis and her boisterous opinions. She seemed to have something to say about everything from education to cinema to manufacturing. He didn't agree with some of things she said. Sometimes he would just argue with her to hear her talk more. She was glaring at him half the evening, which made him argue more. Eventually Dick and Zatanna had to call it a night, giving farewell hugs to Wally and Artemis.

"Don't be a stupid hero… Stay alive."

"Give me some credit, Dick. I could do both." Wally finished. When they were gone, Wally turned to Artemis.

"I know you seem to dislike my presence, extremely, but may I walk you home? For my own peace of mind?" He didn't know what had possessed him to ask. He knew there'd be more arguing, but he kind of wanted more. It was unique. He'd never met a woman who was so full of fire.

"Alright…" She started.

"But only because I don't trust drunk men on dark nights." He smirked as he opened the door for her.

"So, every night?" She rolled her eyes as she exited.

"Well then, which way Miss Crock?"

"Just follow me." She sighed. They walked in relative silence, her clicking heels echoing off the pavement and a few murmuring words from those passing by. Eventually, the talkative part of Wally broke through.

"So, Cameron? Was that a recent break-up?" There was a momentary pause in her patterned footsteps.

"I'm still not talking about it."

"Come on. Messy break-up? Was he looking at another girl? Oh, was he homosexual? He didn't die, right?"

"You just won't quit." She gritted her teeth.

"I don't know anything about you and it's driving me nuts. How did Artemis become Artemis? Zee mentioned a sister. Any other family?" She remained silent, intent with her walking.

"Fine. I'm just going to make up your life. Let's see…" He cleared his throat, raising the pitch of his voice significantly higher.

"Hi Wally! I'm Artemis Crock! I'm a nurse and I really love wearing skirts! I have a sister and she's probably way prettier than me." He switched back to his normal voice.

"Well, I don't know about that. You're really beautiful, so if your sister is that good looking…"

"Ha. Silly Wally. You're such a tease." He started in his 'girly' voice again.

"Oh, Wally. I know I just met you, but I just wish I could stare at your handsome face forever."

"Okay, that's enough." Artemis interjected.

"But, I haven't even gotten to the good part. Your dad's a mob boss and your mom…"

"Just stop. Please."

"Why? Can't handle some teasing?" She remained silent, so he continued.

"How can you expect to gain friendships or trust from others if you never share parts of your own life?"

"I share plenty."

"Oh, I heard plenty tonight. You got some sound opinions. But I didn't hear anything about who Artemis actually is." The look in her eyes made him regret saying anything.

"I'm sorry. It's my head. Sometimes I like to think everyone thinks the same way I do." She waited for a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to tell you this and don't ask for more details. My dad is a bad man. My sister ran off. And my mom can't leave him and she is the only reason I can do good things in this world."

"But… What are you saying?"

"Drop it, alright?" They continued their walk, but he continued talking.

"What about Cameron?" Wally asked again.

"You plan on trying to date me?" He was glad she couldn't see his flushed cheeks in the dark just then.

"What? No… They're plenty of women that actually like me in this world…and…uh…" He stammered.

She continued, "Well, Cameron's not in the picture anymore. Not after I… Look, we're done with thinking about my rotten father and his lifestyle."

Wally silently nodded as she stopped at a small, modest home. The streets were dark and empty. Wally knew he had to return to his barracks soon or risk disciplinary action. But he didn't want to leave this interesting, strong girl. He wanted to stay here to make her talk more, say more, and protect her. A single light appeared in the darkened window inside the house.

"That'd be my mom. She must have heard us. It's late. Thank you for walking me home, Mr. West. Goodnight." She curtly said, opening the door.

"Wait." He started, grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be presumptuous, but please stay safe and…don't change."

"I won't, but don't worry about me. It's my family, not yours. You be safe, moron."

A huge smile appeared on his face again before he asked, "Will I see you again?" She gave a breathy laugh.

"You want to see me again?"

"Yeah. We still have so much to disagree on."

"Hmmm. We'll see Mr. West. You have to come home first."

* * *

And end... Yeah, I don't know. I'm not very good at long stories... Mainly the part about ideology in the middle was what I was working from. I was presenting different aspects of the war and how in American culture it's been generally received as a 'good war' or something. Anyways, I don't know. I kind of had fun with this, but I'm not very good. I did write a second part for some reason, but I don't know if I'll post that. I'm kind of embarrassed posting this...

Anyways, yeah. Let me know what you guys think! I'd be happy to debate or discuss historical aspects...not really. That's a lie. I just got finished with that class two weeks ago. It was just on World War II. Three hours a week for a semester. It's kind of depressing to dwell on it too much. Wow. I am so sad some times.

Detectiveram


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is a bit later than I intended to post it, but still. Um, just go with it. They're parts of letters. If you see ... at the end, it's not a complete letter. I just didn't feel like writing a lot. Go with it.

* * *

*1944, January

"Miss Crock,

Allow me this moment to picture your face. It's been several months now since our encounter. Grayson sent me a letter, which I received just a short while ago. Someone has been asking how I am? Well Miss Crock, I am as well as can be in this situation. The nights are cold and the food is terrible. The men tease my good looks and amazing red hair. They are of course, jealous. Who wouldn't be?

Otherwise, I just miss home. Thank you for your concern. Just so you know, I think about that night often. We had fun, I believe. Now tell me, how are you? Still as opinionated as ever? I wouldn't expect any less. How is your nursing work? I assume your presence is enough for the men to be healed. You seem to be that kind of a person. When you are not arguing with them. Or is that saved for just me?

I have to keep this short, beautiful, but I hope this reaches you and not some stranger. I have to trust Dick gave me the right address. I will be returning by the way. Some day.

Till next time,

Wally West"

*January

"Mr. West,

Don't read into too much of what Dick writes. He blew our meeting out of proportion. He has this crazy idea that you like me or something. Anyways, I believe I'm allowed to be worried about any solider, not just you. I assume you are at least trying to refrain from injury.

To answer your question about my work, it has been as well as can be for now. The men are in good spirits. There have been a few hard cases, but that is to be expected as well. I'm not some saintly nurse, Mr. West, but I am very good at my job.

Also, I'm not argumentative. I just dislike it when people say wrong things and I have to correct them. You're not special by any case. Though, you are pretty fun to talk with at times. Don't get any ideas.

I assume you have lots to do, so I will also keep this letter short. And I am holding you to the promise of returning. We may not be best friends, but I do care somewhat about you.

Artemis Crock"

*February

"Miss Crock,

I'm surprised to receive an answer from you! And so quickly. I'll have to thank the postmaster for being prompt. It is also surprising that you answered in the first place.

It's nearing March now. The cold will not letting up anytime soon. I'd tell you more about it and the wonderful location I'm in right now, but I know the person reading this would disapprove. I also believe they will be thoroughly confused by this letter. It's a letter to a girl that clearly doesn't like me, but worries about me somewhat.

Anyways, Miss Crock, I don't approve of Dick's scheming either. How could I like you, Miss Crock, when you barely gave me a second glance that night? Unless you are interested? That would be an interesting twist.

While I'm on the subject, l have also been giving our conversations more thought. Forgive me; I don't have a lot of more interesting memories to cling to. Perhaps you are right in some sense. Maybe the men are not fighting for their country, but I know some are. I am one of them. I'm out here because this is what is asked of me. Perhaps I'm a minority in that respect, who can tell? War is terrible, but I still think our country is fighting for a better tomorrow. Care to continue our discussion? Perhaps you could tell me why we think we're at war

…

Yours truly,

Wally West"

*March

"Mr. West,

I believe you take too much pleasure in writing 'Miss Crock.' Please stop because I can picture your face while doing that. It annoys me to even remember your face. And I don't like you. You're letting your imagination run wild. I do not know where you are getting such ideas from. Our meeting lasted a few hours and I don't believe we could have a relationship as such. Besides, you annoyed me terribly that night. How could I stand to be around you?

I would love to continue our conversation on an intellectual level, however. Most men do not give my opinions much thought. I believe they don't believe a woman could understand the 'complexity of war.' War is complex because our countries make it to be so, more so men make it complex.

We're fighting this war because our government could not in good conscious let the attack on our naval base go. We've been dragged into war again. Our government decided that our young men had to sacrifice everything for the 'noble cause.' There are some men who volunteered immediately to serve our country. I don't know what their reasons were, however. Did they volunteer out of a need to avenge American lives lost or because they wanted to fight against the 'enemy?'

Mr. West, I do wonder, what ideals you are fighting for? Life, liberty, freedom, equality?

…

Artemis Crock"

*March

"Miss Crock,

Let me have a bit of fun. You can picture my face? I am flattered, no matter what you say. I guess you really do care. I must have made somewhat of a good impression that night. You know, I can be loads of fun. You barely gave me a chance to show you what an amazing guy I am. Besides, I still have to get to know you. And you don't know much about my personal life either. We'll have to discuss it more when I return.

To those who do not listen to you are missing out on some great conversation (notice I did not say argument).

Let's get straight to the main point then. What am I fighting for? I guess it is partially because of the attack on Pearl Harbor. What can I say? We weren't part of the war officially and yet it still happened. However, I believe we would have gotten involved sometime soon. Just like the other war. My father fought in that war. Came home 'a man,' he said. I didn't want to go to war to 'become a man.'

I fight for my country's ideals. America is a land of freedom. Is it so bad to fight for that? If the Germans win, then what will happen to our country? I didn't do this for myself; I did this for our future.

I don't care much for the politics behind war. If I had my way, we would solve our issues through talking, maybe some fists. Or maybe something like a drinking contest between our world leaders to see who could win? Anyway it goes, Miss Crock, I believe in America and what we're doing

…

Yours forever,

Wally West"

*April

"Mr. West,

You made an impression. It's been months since then and I can't forget you. For one, you keep writing me letters and I feel an obligation to respond. Two, your friend, Mr. Grayson constantly reminds me about you and tells me stories. Three, I believe we are having a fairly interesting discussion going and I'm not going to stop it now.

You are quite interesting in some respects. A drinking contest? Perhaps a chess match would be more practical for a show of mind prowess.

Still, let me draw upon one thing you mentioned. 'America is a land of freedom.' If I may, without sounding too unpatriotic, America is not perfect. If it's a land of freedom, why are the people separated by class and race? Why is it that a woman doesn't seem to have a right to work where she chooses without judgement? Why do we treat others as lesser beings? Think about that Mr. West.

Before you call me out, I believe I deserve my rights. I deserve to be treated equal, as a woman. I'm sorry; perhaps I'm too radical for a woman my age, but I believe you are a bit more opened minded than most men.

If I'm wrong about you, please don't respond. However, like I mentioned, I believe you to be someone different. Perhaps someone worth getting to know more

…

Artemis Crock"

*May

"Miss Crock,

I'm afraid I can't stop thinking about you either. It's been fun, a great distraction to receive your letters. My parents' letters don't quite feel as satisfying. They're great and all, but usually involving some new project my mother started or who my dad's hired for the farm. Yes, I don't believe I mentioned I'm a farm-boy.

My uncle works in the city. He's a police officer. I may have inherited some farm worker attitude, but my uncle taught me about ideals. I spent so many days dreaming about fighting for something and here I am. I feel like reminiscing. The days are kind of running together for me.

You seem to put a lot of trust in my beliefs, Miss Crock. And you also have a way of scolding me in a way my mother never could. You are one amazing woman. I'm sorry you feel so jaded by America. I didn't realize it was something you didn't feel you had. I view you as an equal in every right, Miss Crock. Who else can tell off a solider when he's going off to fight for his country?

You have every right to voice your opinions. Perhaps when I return you can tell me off some more. This may be my loneliness talking, however, Miss Crock, if you allow me, I expect to take you out on a proper date when I return. I want to show you that I am a different type of man than you're used to.

…

Yours,

Wally West"

*June

"Mr. West,

A date! You would dare to ask me on a date when you are so far away from me. That's not how it works solider. I'll hold on to my answer until you can look me in the eyes and ask me. That's how it works.

Are you alright, though? It's nice to hear about your family life, but that is a bit different. And I suppose I should thank you for taking me seriously

…

Artemis Crock"

*July

"Mr. West,

It's nearing the end of July. Perhaps your letters have gotten lost. But Dick hasn't heard from you either. Or Zatanna. You are making us worried. Not me in particular. Please reply soon.

In any case, I'll tell you a bit about what's been happening in my life. Cameron tried to get me to take him back. I said no, of course. I still have to give you a chance.

…

Artemis Crock"

*August

"Mr. West,

Dick just told me you've gone missing. I can't possibly believe that. Not the man who promised to return soon. I won't forgive you if you don't keep that promise. Besides, you still need to hear my answer.

I trust they'll find you soon. I'm sure you just got lost. Dick told me a story once about you and your sense of direction. Right? You're fine.

…

Artemis Crock"

* * *

Hmmm... I guess I have to post another part now. Happy New Year! Let me know what you think!

I might come back and edit this when I have more time. I really don't like this layout. Or all the things I put in there... Hmmm...

Detectiveram


End file.
